What In The World?
by pancakes-for-you
Summary: Named 'cause I have almost no idea what's going on. Max is back at the school, without the flock. Dylan is gone... Fang is also at the school, but his gang is also nowhere to be found. And what are the real intentions of the whitecoats plans?


A/N: Hey hey peoples, I've never written anything on here before, so be nice! And I lost the game. :{D (It's the man with the mustache!)

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

MPOV:

Oh God, my face hurt so much... how long had I been out? I remembered Them coming to get me... and vaguely... a surgery room? Crap. I checked my wings. Good. Back, arms, legs, yep. So the only thing hurting was my face.

My face? Why would they operate on my face? Damn, not meaning to sound up myself or anything, but if only there was a mirror here. Or anything reflective for that matter. Or, heck! Anything besides row upon row of empty cages, a couple of fuzzing fluorescent lights and the horrid smell of antiseptic.

Or the depressing feeling of being alone. I mean, a week. Seriously, I was about to lose it. But I couldn't let them know it. I wish there was someone else here. Anyone, as long as they were on our side. Heck, even seeing Maya would make my day. Least I could vent some anger by teasing her. But no. No one.

FPOV:

Unghh... my brain had that annoying cotton candy feeling around it. Where the hell was I? And where was the rest of the gang? My eyes cracked open an inch. Darkness, thank God. I took in a deep breath, and nearly puked. My eyes shot open. It was _that _smell.

The School.

My breath left me in a whoosh. I peered around as best I could in the dimness. I knew i was restrained, in a metal chair. Like the kind they use in mental hospitals. My ankles and wrists were bound by thick leather straps. Damn. Other than that, I could hardly see squat.

There was a slight click, and a door slid open. My head whipped around. There was a whitecoat standing there. He flicked on a light, and it's brightness seared my eyes. Ow.

He walked so he was standing in front of me. Behind him was a window, which I assumed was a mirror on the other side. There was a curtian covering the room on the other side form me. I glared at him.

"We have brought you here because you are the last chance. We need a team to save the world, and that team needs strong leaders. They are not strong if they are wallowing in their sadness," he started to pace. "As you probably know, the are tow other male avian-human recombinants of your age. The newer one, Dylan, proved to be the best match for the oldest female, as he was created to be perfect for her," _Max._ He continued, " Unfortunately, he died recently, and now has to be replaced. You are the second best match." My eyes widened in surprise. What was this nutcase talking about? Dylan was _dead_? "Therefore, it made sense to bring you in second, seeing as you were the next best matched. But there were flaws in your pairing. You would not be a good pair to lead if it wasn't perfect. Seeing as you were captured later, we decided to edit her."

Edit her. Like she was a piece of writing, not a person. A chart. And what did he mean by that?

"We made some adjustments. You shall be edited soon also, but not as majorly. She is now perfectly paired for you."

He walked out of the room, and in the room opposite, the curtain was opened and a cage was rattled in. In that cage was a certain someone. _Max._

MPOV:

Uh. Some whitecoat came in, just as I my reveling in my loneliness was really getting serious. He silently loaded my crate onto a trolley. I glared at him the whole time.

I was wheeled out of my room and down some hallways, peering around for a window, shiny screen, anything I could possibly use to examine my face. My eyes were stinging the most, and as I had thought about it some more, my whole body felt a little numb. I assumed it was because they weren't feeding me enough, but in the dim lighting of my room, I hadn't been able to examine myself for bruises or injection marks. My head felt pretty light too, but that was probably just dehydration.

Probably. Hopefully. Who knew what kind of psychotic things these people would come up with?

I was wheeled into a SHOCK! _plain, white room _and let out of my cage. My God. The only decor was a curtain on one wall. Probably a window or one-way mirror or something. Pfft, what kind of examinations were they gonna do in here anyway?

I didn't really care much though, because all I really noticed was that my headache just got a lot stronger. I seem to get way to many headaches for it to be safe...

Suddenly, the curtain twitched. They slowly, _slowly_ crept apart.

My eyes widened. Then my shoulders drooped. Any positive feelings I had left were gone, baby. And replaced by ones of unfairness and abandonment.

In the other room was Fang.

DUN DUN DUN. What on earth is going down? And what happened to Max?

And btw, I know how cliched this is. It's fine, it will be slightly different hopefully! Anyways, please review! Hope you liked it :D


End file.
